


Accidents Happen

by Coco0502



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: Dutch finds out Arthur has had an accident in his jeans and helps soothe him when he gets embarrassed, cleaning him up afterwards ;)





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Dutch is very compassionate and caring with Arthur
> 
> Arthur is just an embarrassed small bean

Accidents Happen

Arthur was looting the rest of the bodies him and Dutch had killed in a fight and suddenly seeing Dutch all sweaty and riled up got him exited. It got him riled up too. 

Walking around he became harder by the second and he couldn’t stop it. Dutch just looked too good. He smelled like expensive cologne and aftershave.

He was just too good and that took Arthur over the edge and he fell to his knees cumming inside of his new bought jeans from Hosea. He Squeezed his eyes shut and panicked thinking of what to do.

“Arthur let’s get out of here come on!” Dutch yelled but Arthur sat there in shock, breathing hard and sweating profusely. After a few moments he got up and walked towards the barn were Tao was hitched. 

“Son! Let’s g-” Dutch stopped as soon as he saw Arthur, looking sickly and breathing ragged. Dutch’s expression turned from angry to concerned as he stepped towards Arthur slowly, while Arthur was taking steps back making Dutch grow worrisome.

“Arthur…” he said softly trying to get closer. “Arthur are you okay? You okay” Dutch tried asking him, but he was acting distant. “No Dutch I’m fine really I’m-”, but his words were starting to get jumbled as his eyes were brimming with tears now.

“Arthur… hey look at me. Look at me” Dutch whispers as he inches towards him getting up against the barn, “Dutch I- I think I had-” Dutch cut him off with a kiss, soft and tender moving his hand to Arthur’s pants near his crotch looking up to see Arthur nodding, tears falling down.

“Baby it’s okay come here” Dutch said pulling him to his chest, Arthur burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Shh shh it’s okay I’m right here son. I’m here.” 

After a while of rocking Arthur in his arms, Dutch pulled away wiping away the remaining tears on his beautiful rose cheeks. Arthur loved to be held especially by Dutch since the night he found him he slept in his arms and from then on Dutch would hold him, rock him and whisper sweet nothings to him.

“Will you let daddy see?” Dutch asked moving some of his golden hair out of the way. Arthur just nodded and closed his eyes as Dutch got to his knees and unbuttoned his jeans. They soon revealed cum filled trousers and some on Arthur's v-line. 

Dutch tsked and looked up to Arthur slightly frowning. “Son why didn’t you tell me? You must be so uncomfortable here lets gets these off huh? Dutch asked while Arthur nodded red and flushed. 

“I just didn’t want to upset you I thought you would be disappointed in me.” Arthur said quietly as Dutch shook his head, “You never disappoint me Arthur. Never” Dutch said kissing his belly as he got the pants and underwear off, now exposing his swollen red cock still leaking cum.

“My god Arthur. My big boy huh?” Dutch spoke as he wrapped a firm hand around his member making Arthur shiver. Dutch loved seeing him like this, all embarrassed and flustered, cock throbbing aching for his hand.

“Y- Yes sir” Arthur muttered biting his lip whenever Dutch pumped. Without warning, Dutch’s lips were on top of Arthur’s head licking around and over his slit, “Mm! Dutch ahh” Arthur whined and squirmed until Dutch put a hand to his chest holding his still,

“You like that baby? You like it when daddy sucks you off?” Dutch teased smirking. Arthur nodded fast and threw his back in euphoria, when Dutch was dominant towards him… When Dutch was like this, he came almost immediately and just like that cum spilled into his throat swallowing it all just to make Arthur tremble and jerk.

It was a treat for him, to let him know he would take care of him and love him always. Dutch cleaned Arthur’s cock and stomach til he was nice and clean, standing up with him and leaning against the barn,

“Alright son let’s see what we can do about your clothing situation” Dutch said chuckling thinking of what Arthur could wear back to camp, “Ah! Here son take this and ‘ll put your pants in my saddle bag instead”

He added handing Arthur a velvet blanket he kept in his saddle bag for when it got cold and The Count had the chills. “Dutch…?” Arthur said as Dutch helped wrapping the blanket under and around him, 

“Yes sweetheart? Dutch asked. “I love you. A lot” Arthur said blushing up again. Dutch smiled and kissed his neck and cheek holding him against his chest tight, “I love you too Arthur, my sweet boy.”

He said getting The Count moving back to camp. Dutch would always be there no matter what, he would do anything for him and Arthur, well Arthur was Dutch’s sweet boy and he would love and be there for him until the day he damn near died.


End file.
